Broken Love
by kakuya
Summary: There are no winners in revenge. Only blood and anguish. Will Sesshomaru apologize for his transgression or will Kagome kill him before the stoic youkai bends. AN. Completely redone. I don't own Inu-Yasha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As soon as the sword passed through her mid section she knew he had given up on her. Love was broken and all that was left was the bitter remains. Lies had twisted their love until nothing but hurt and hate remained. Lightning lit up the darkened sky.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped out, the pain of the sword that once protected her ripped through her skin overwhelming her. The taste of her metallic blood making itself known. The silver haired youkai just looked at her with disgust.

"Your pitiful existence doesn't even deserve to even whisper out my name." He spat at her. "You are here by banished from the western domain. If you are found in this area you will be killed on the spot with no remorse. Furthermore you are stripped of you title as the western general and we shall remove the mating mark you bear and you will be nothing. Do have any request or last things to say? "

He removed the sword and the woman gasped in pain. Her blood smeared the sword and Sesshomaru looked at it with disgust. He kicked her kneeling form to the mud as the rain poured down, ignoring her cry of pain.

"Sesshomaru. I have done no wrong." Said the woman as she held her midsection. She began to break, her tears and pain causing her body to shake. Her hands dug into the mud as she forced herself to sit up. "You know perfectly well that I would never kill your ward Rin! You know I would never hurt you in any way!"

"_**Bitch**_, you are lucky that she ran away and told Jaken. Your attempts on her life nearly were successful. You should die for you endeavor on Rin's life." He spat acidly. "She was so scared of you she had to beg for Jaken to tell me."

He grabbed her neck and retrieved a small dark vial from his sleeve and held her steadfast in the mud, pouring the dark contents of the vial that slid out like tar on her neck holding her fast as she began to writhe in pain. "This pain will never fade. You will never be a part of this Sesshomaru's perfect life."

The once beautiful crescent marks that displayed the mating mark were now twisted into her skin, disfiguring the smooth skin. But nothing was to compare to the pain that the beautiful woman felt.

Her heart felt as if iron bars were being constricted around her heart and the bars burned painfully, unable to catch her breath. The wretched potion was feeding through her system was searching for the essence that was uniquely Sesshomaru and herself. It scratched and clawed at her soul, ripping apart every nerve in body, leaving her raw and violated. Each pull away from him she began to lose the life she once knew.

When it was all done nothing but the pain remained. She closed her eyes and went back to a place in her head where no one could hurt her. Darkness overtaking her vision. Her body fell limp in his grasp and she stopped breathing. She was not dead but only her soul had left her body. Her soul had gone somewhere inside of Sesshomaru without him knowing. Her aura flickered and then disappeared. Sesshomaru released his grasp and walked away leaving the woman on the cold, harsh and unforgiving mud, the freezing rain hitting her body.

"_I still love you. Yet she tore us apart as if it was nothing. I love you. My soul will always be yours along with my heart. Always."_ Her voice echoed through his head. The last connection of their mating becoming dim.

Sesshomaru heard her last attempt to reach him and he turned around and summoned his whip and slashed it across her chest.

"She would never lie to me unlike you traitor. I want nothing of yours you frigid whore. Your heart was never mine. Your intentions were made clear." He snarled. He summoned his jaki to return him back to the palace, the cloud lifting him up. He gave one last look the female as he took off.

Sesshomaru returned to his castle beyond livid. He slammed the doors of the castle open and he growled out a warning to his brother Inu-Yasha.

The young pup stood at the pillar waiting to talk to Sesshomaru. And for the first time the look of a young child was gone and pure devastation was on his face. He wiped his face as he felt tears slide down his face.

He had seen Sesshomaru throw Kagome out of the house, attempting to fight her but she wouldn't fight back. He had seen the Kagome's face warp to confusion and terror. He watched as his brothers claws carelessly rip into her skin, his eyes had flashed from the normally soft golden eyes to a blood-red. He watched as his brother flew into the sky, Kagome being lifted away by her hair, listening to her screech in pain.

"Sesshomaru…" the pup started but he couldn't say anything. His golden eyes clouded with pure devastation and a lone tear streaked down the twelve years old face. "Where is Kagome?"

"That traitor shall no longer live at the House of the Moon." Roared Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha looked in fear for the first time watching as his brother began to tear the castle apart, throwing furniture and whatever he could get his claws on.

Rin came in with a bright smile on her face. The seventeen year old smiled at Inu-Yasha and patted him on the head. She bent down to his level and whispered into his ear and he shuddered.

"No one can have Sesshomaru but me." She whispered softly. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed her away and backed up slowly.

Rin smirked at the obvious confusion in the child's face. She shook her head and made a face at Inu-Yasha.

"Did you lie?" choked out Inu-Yasha. Rin just chuckled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Inu-Yasha ran out the door and into the forest and began to try to sniff out Kagome's scent, the rain washing away most of it. He ran for miles and miles, the weather relentless. Reaching the Eastern boarder he stopped. Ignoring the icy rain that pelted his skin, he ran to a clearing to where her scent was the strongest.<p>

He was horrified to see Kagome's body soaked with her blood and she was starring vacantly at the dark sky, the rain washing her face of blood and mud, as if the last thing she wanted to do was stare at the starry sky. Her wish would not be granted tonight.

Her body, mangles and broken, propped up on a tree and it looked as if she had dragged herself to the base of the tree. The dark blood mixed with the rain water, the smell was unbearable, death approaching. The kimono was that held the meaning of regality was torn and muddied beyond recognition.

"Kagome-nii-chan?" he whispered in fear. He walked over and knelt by him. Kagome's dull blue eyes flashed and she slowly turned her head to him. Her eyes were full of torture and pure pain.

"Inu… I am so sorry you had to see all that." She managed to say. Her voice broke and tears began to fall. The rain began to slow as if the gods understood what was happening to the poor woman.

"Kagome-nii-chan. Rin was planning"

"Don't worry about it. She was planning this for a long time. She hated me because I had gotten the chance to love Sesshomaru." She said bitterly. She suddenly had a coughing attack and blood began to seep out of her mouth. Inu-Yasha cried and laid his down on her chest and cried fresh tears. "Do not cry for me. I deserve this."

"Iie!"

"No Inu. I did. If Sesshomaru could fall for that then we did not have anything at all. It was all a sham.:

"Kagome-nii-chan! Please I want you to be my sister and I want you to be there for me when I grow up and be stronger! I want you to love me as a brother and a protector!" Inu-Yasha cried. He clutched at her once white kimono now getting her hands dirtied with her blood and grime.

"Take this." She slowly went to the necklace that hung around her neck and tugged at it weakly. The chain snapped and Kagome presented it shakily to the silver Inu. "I want you to have it. Wear it proudly. It is the relic of the dark inu's."

The silver chain held a beautiful crystallized crescent moon. The rock was a startling blue color and it reflected off a beautiful blue light that was the color of her eyes.

"Remember this, always love and take chances. Because before you know it, it could be ripped away from you. Always trust your intended or mate. Tell Sesshomaru he will always be on my mind; he will always be my heart and my soul."

"I love him more than any one person could. And that I took a chance and I was happy with the love that I was given even if it was never reciprocated in the end. I could never wish for more."

He felt her hand embrace him and he leaned into the touch. He suddenly felt her heart rate slow down and he began to panic. He howled and howled. He prayed to god that someone would hear him and come and help.

He looked around and saw the trees rustle, fearing that he had delved too far into the eastern lands. An ookami youkai looked at the small inu youkai that covered the body of a female inu. The ookami had sea blue eyes and brown hair that was in a high ponytail.

The ookami looked in pity and he recognized the body as the former Western Lady, wondering how she gotten to his land in such a state. The younger Inu looked pleadingly at the ookami. The ookami sighed and motioned for the pup to move. The inu fell down to his knees bowing to him.

"Please take her and heal her! I'll do anything! Just please help her! Please!" begged Inu-Yasha. The ookami nodded and picked up the female and winced at the cuts and the laceration on her chest she had. He looked at her shoulder and his eyes at the marred mating mark. This female had to have been strong to survive that. Not only was it physically painful it was also a test mentally for a youkia. The ookami didn't know what the effects would be if this dark inu would truly be okay.

"I will take her and she shall stay in my custody. I don't need to tell ya that Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need to know about this right runt?" asked Kouga.

"Her name is Kagome, Kouga-sama." Inu-yasha said quietly. "Thank you." The ookami began to walk away and the last thing Inu-Yasha saw was Kagome's slender hand hanging lifelessly.

"Do not let Sesshomaru near her. He will only hurt her more. Please. When he learns the truth he will try and make it up to her."

"What did he do to her runt?" Kouga questioned.

"He was tricked by his ward Rin into thinking Kagome tried to kill her." stated Inu-Yasha.

"I'll do what I can. She will be taken care of."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was tearing everything in his room up. He was tearing everything up that reminded him of the traitor. Rage made him see red as he slashed through the piles and piles of clothing and fabric.<p>

He ripped open the doors of the wardrobe and ripped up all of Kagome's clothes. The expensive silk was nothing but ribbons. Her scent was driving him insane. It seemed to wrap around him, choking him with vanilla.

There was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru smelled the air and couldn't smell anything, his hackles raised. He went to the door and wrenched it open, ripping the door off its hinges. It was Rin.

"Why couldn't I smell you?" he asked. He tried to control his still lasting anger. He rubbed his temples and tried to calm his beast. Rin was still important to him. He loved her like a daughter and a friend. But lately there was something off about her.

"Because I wanted to make sure Kagome wasn't here." She said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She scares me. I thought I was being the perfect daughter her."

"Release your scent." He ordered. His saw Rin's eyes shift nervously. Then he heard his younger brother run to his room.

"You are a real bastard Sesshomaru." The younger inu yelled. The scent of Kagome and her blood hung heavily to Inu-Yasha. "Kagome gave you her life, her love and her soul. And what do you do?! You throw it back in her face for you bitch of a ward."

He pointed towards Rin with a shaking finger Kagome's blood was all over his hand. "She tricked you and yet she still stands in front of you. She hides her scent so you don't smell the scent of pure deceit or the malice towards Kagome. Her hands are stained with Kagome's blood. Kagome loved you more than you can ever know."

"Inu-Yasha! I suggest you shut up! Your brother won't believe a word you say to him. If anything your hands are stained with her disgusting blood." Yelled Rin. She raised her hand to hit Inu-Yasha but it was grabbed by none other than Sesshomaru.

"Do not raise your hand to the next heir to the throne. Now I order you as lord of the Western lands, release your scent!" Sesshomaru barked out.

Rin shivered and did so reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. I am overwhelmed with the amount of responses and favorites! This makes me incredibly happy, so I decided to release this chapter ahead of time, working as hard as I can. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY A big thank you to: kassymelissa, LoveInTheBattleField, amari, siennahime-sama, Killercandycane, and sessykaglover444. The next chapter will be about a week.

_**Chapter Two**_

Kouga was running as fast as he could to the Eastern Palace. It wasn't far but now it seemed like thousands of miles away. He could hear slowing of the female's heart. He ignored the painful pulls of his legs and just kept running. Blood ran down his forearms and he felt the warm sticky blood start to stick to his pelts. He fought back the bile in his throat as the smell of death began to creep.

Too sweet and sickly. It filled his nostril and made him want to choke.

Large mountains began to appear, making him bound up the sides, his den at the top. Many ookami youkai peaked their heads out of their cave entrances, curious to see their lord in a hurry. HE finally reached the top where it leveled out. Many guards came to front of the domain and when they saw who the intruder was they bowed low to great their lord with respect.

"Welcome Kou-"

"Move ya mangy mutts!" he snarled. The guards looked in fear and quickly gave room and Kouga ran into the healers' area. He laid Kagome down gently on the bedding of furs and looked at the healer. "Heal her or it'll be your life!"

The old healer looked at him and nodded and began to peel away the blood soaked kimono. Kouga turned his back in respect of Kagome's body and he heard the healer gasp.

"What?!" he bit out. He turned his neck slightly and saw what the healer was looking at.

"There has been too much damage. I'll do my best Kouga-sama."

The puncture wound on her midsection was healing slightly but the gash across her chest was horrendous.

_'Apparently Sesshomaru thought it was necessary to use his poison whip on her._' thought Kouga in disgust. _'Had he not damaged her body enough with the sword?'_

The gash had begun to blacken showing that the poison was spreading throughout her body, so infected that the skin around the wound was dying. There was not much the healer could do except pour some ointments on the wound and hope her body was strong enough to stop the poison.

Kouga looked in pity at the pretty face that warped into a pained grimace. Kagome had exceptionally nice to Kouga the one time he met her. It had been at the mating ceremony no less than one summer ago. She enthralled many with her captivating beauty.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kouga walked to the gate as slowly as he could. He hated to go to mating ceremonies. They always bugged the crap out of him because the chosen female would be so dull to talk to. Lords usually picked a mate that would look good next to them and be a good rut. Not to mention pups. Yadda yadda yadda with the gossip and annoying women._

_He kicked a few pebbles on his walk, really trying to figure out a way out of it. Ginta and Hakkaku snickered and the young lord, just tagging along knowing that they could leave if they wanted._

"_Konichiwa. I would like to thank you for coming to our mating ceremony." Kouga heard a woman say at the gate. He sighed and walked up to the gate._

"_Konichiwa." She heard her say happily to him._

_When Kouga got a closer look at the woman he was mesmerized by her beauty, surprised to see the soon to be mate at the entrance. It was generally unheard of for the intended to great the guest. _

_She had bright blue eyes that pierced straight into his soul, hair as dark as raven wings, and plump lips that were begging to be kissed. She had the look of a goddess. Kouga had not seen such a beautiful Inu-youkai in his life, a kuro inu none the less. Their kind was practically extinct. He was almost tempted to take her away from Sesshomaru._

"_My my my. Sesshomaru is a lucky bastard. If you weren't mating him I would surely be after your hand." He flirted._

"_I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." She said jokingly. Her laugh reached his ears, it didn't sound like a screeching harby but rather light and charming. "I am Kagome. What is your name?"_

"_Kouga, and the two idiots behind me are Ginta and Hakkaku. I'm the Lord of the Eastern Lands." He pointed his thumb towards the goofballs that were just staring at Kagome. _

_"I'm sorry about your father." She said softly, surprising Kouga yet again. "He was an honorable man. I enjoyed sparring with him-"_

_"You fight?" Ginta interrupted Kagome, eyes wide open. He whined loudly as Kouga smacked him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"_

_"You're being rude to the lady." Kouga chuckled. "SO you're the General."_

_He had heard that the Western domain had accepted a female in the role of power. He assumed it was just rumor that many had spread just to make Sesshomaru look bad. Despite the female, the West rose into power quickly. He sniffed and took in Kagome's scent and was overwhelmed by the amount of jaki in her system. It was enough to power a daiyoukia._

_"Yup." She said, eyes twinkling with mischeviousness. "And you're the brash ookami who takes what he wants."_

_"We'll see about that now won't we." Kouga smirked. This little inu had a lot of spunk._

_"Can she be our sister?" Hakkaku asked innocently._

_"She's the intended you idiot." Kouga growled making Kagome laugh again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>As soon as Rin released her scent she knew Sesshomaru was going to be livid. A dark sense of foreboding washed upon her person and she began to breathe erratically.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama please understand-"

"Now tell me. Did Kagome truly try to end your life?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously, interrupting the teen ward that shook in front of him. Rin looked nervously from side to side. Her pupils widened in fear of the irate Inu-Youkai in front of her. Her breath quickened and her heart sped up.

Inu-Yasha looked at Rin with disgust, leaning against the wall, waiting for the show to start. She showed all signs of being a liar. At the moment Inu-Yasha hated Rin with every fiber of his being. His beast demanded retribution for Kagome. Here she stood and she was the reason Kagome was not here.

Inu-Yasha wanted to throw himself at Rin, tearing her apart with his claws. He wanted his blood lust satiated and his eyes began to take on a pink hue. His markings began to emerge, alerting him that he was losing control.

'_If you want people to respect you have to be more mature and show them you a responsible person. We are not slaves to our beasts._' She had said to him once. The small sentence that went through Inu-Yasha's head had ripped his heart up.

"No…no!" Came Rin's shaky reply. She slowly began to take small steps back to distance her body from him. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed quickly from gold to red.

"Did you say that so I would get rid of her?" he said. Most of the words were distorted by the lengthening of his fangs. His beast demanded that he would be let out so he could deal with Rin.

"Yes, but please understand Sesshomaru. I love you!" Rin pleaded. "I could love you more than Kagome did! She was never going to be good enough for you."

The mentioning of Kagome was enough to send him over the edge. His poison building up in his mouth, itching to sink into her skin. He suddenly remembered the scent of Kagome as she told him she did not attempt to kill Rin. She held no scent of a falsehood unlike this human that stood in front of him reeking of lies.

Images of the sword he pierced through Kagome, the concoction of the removal of the mating mark, and the whip flashed through his mind. Her pleas for him to stop echoed in his head. He saw the tears that flowed down her face; the blood was all over her body. He caused it. His own claws had harmed her.

Kagome didn't even fight back! She was trying to submit to him and he callously dragged her out of the castle by her hair.

It was too much for the lord to take. His whole body tensed up, threatening to transform and he roared so loud that Rin and Inu-Yasha had to cover their ears. Inu-Yasha bore his teeth in anger at the elder inu.

"I hope you are happy." Inu-Yasha spat. He began to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You know where she is. Tell me!" Sesshomaru barked out. He tried to rein his anger, attempting to calm the beast.

"Why? So you can hurt her more you bastard!? All you need to know is that she is safe from you." Inu-Yasha spat at him venemously. He shook his shoulder and walked away.

"I won't hurt her." said Sesshomaru softly, his hands running through his hair, clenching it painfully. He didn't know what to do, where to turn, what to feel.

"I am pretty sure you just did. You might as well have just killed Kagome." Inu-Yasha said while walking through the door. "All because of one liar and you couldn't trust your own mate!"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin with such hate and hurt she trembled. She could only imagine what he was going to do to her.

"You better pray that Kagome is not dead. If she is I will kill you. If I get Kagome back, I will see to it personally that she will kill you. You are going to wish you were dead."

All the servants shook their head in disapproval at their lords behavior. They knew that Rin's obsession with Sesshomaru had turned into something hazardous. The servants loved Kagome to death, but every time they would try and warn their lord of Rin's lie. Unfortunately they knew the silver inu was too stubborn to even listen to them.

Tears flowed down their lady's face when she was thrown out of the castle. She was ripped from her time in the library by her hair. Sesshomaru was too full of rage to notice that Kagome was innocent. They pitied and hated their lord at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kouga quietly walked into the den that was attached to his larger one. Kagome's sleeping form was wrapped in furs to keep her warm, her body cold from fighting the poison. Sweat was beaded at her forehead, soft painful moans slipping from her lips. It had been a few days and Kouga watched as she struggled to fight of major infection.<p>

"Kouga?"

He turned to see his lovely mate approaching him, her red pigtails bouncing playfully. He stared at her small form and sighed. He held open his arms and Ayame melted into his embrace.

"I came back from the hunt and saw your armor drenched in blood and I thought you were hurt… or worse." Ayame grimaced remembering how her clan was wiped out. "You have to stay alive you know?"

"Nothing can drag me down. You know me. Survival is what I've got." He chuckled softly. "Do you know who that is?"

"Kagome-sama? Why is she here? Shouldn't you be alerting Sesshomaru-sama?" She said recognized the other female immediately. "I'll go get a messen-"

"No!" He barked out, immediately regretting his tone. "Sorry Ayame but I can't let you do that. He's the last person that needs to know. That bastards the one that did it to her."

"Well shit." She said startled, her eyes wide in shock. "What the hell happened."

"The small runt mentioned that Sesshomaru's ward did something."

"You mean that human that he saved on our lands? I knew she was trouble." Ayame shuddered. She met Rin once and could immediately feel the dark power that she held. There was a reason her villagers wanted her dead as well as a few youkai.

"He did a number on her. Even going as far as to revoke his mating mark and claim on her." He muttered kneeling down to peel the bandage that covered her neck.

Grimacing, he noticed that the skin had taking on a completely black look, the mark going from the right side of her jaw line to the collarbone. It had no defined shape rather just looking like a blob. He noted that her bruises on her face were fading.

"If you did that to me, I'd kill you." Ayame said horrified at the thought.

She didn't think that the regal Inu-Youkai would ever do something like that. To everyone, the mated couple was perfect and the most powerful. Yet now, she would be shamed. It was unfortunate because she was so majestic and outspoken that the youkai courts would rip her apart and dishonor her.

"She let him get away with it, Ayame." Kouga said through teeth. He knelt to touch Kagome's face softly, his claws barely grazing her skin. "She was strong enough to prevent this…"

There was a sudden spike in jaki and Kagome's eyes snapped open red and primal, a loud roar erupted from her lips. It shook the cave and the message was loud and clear. Pain, betrayal, and the promise of revenge shook every person to the core. The markings of her heritage practically glowing in the dimly lit cave. She succeeded in ripping open her wound, blood dripping down her naked body. She was the picture of the goddess of war.

Kouga froze, not knowing what to do. No living person had seen Kagome's beast and lived to tell the tale. He stared at the former lady holding gaze with her blood red eyes. He felt her pain so severely that it took his breath away as well as Ayame's. Every sense that they had was amplified and they struggled to breath the stifling air.

Red faded to icy blue. There was storm brewing in her eyes, promising retribution. Unabashed of her nakedness she walked past Kouga and Ayame to the night, they followed her quickly.

"I am indebted to you Kouga-sama. She said bitterly, the title stripped away she was no more than a commoner. Her hand touched the absent mating mark, noting the painful burning sensation that was constant and pulsating. Trailing down, she touched the atrocious wound on her chest that was pushing out black liquid. Her body was fighting the poison hard, attempting to expel the viscous liquid. The wound where the sword had gutted her was healed to a bright pink scar, emptiness taking its place.

"It's fine, Kagome. You're pack here." Kouga coaxed.

"What do you know?" Kagome asked, her eyes softening at the mated couple. Her head felt fuzzy, alerting her that she had lost entirely too much blood. "How long was I out for?

"A few days." Kouga scratched the back of his head. "The runt didn't tell us much. Other than that his ward- Rin- was behind it.

"He is easily deceived." Her voice becoming rough with emotion. "He wouldn't believe his own mate and would betray me like that?! He'll regret it…"

"Whoa there Kagome," Ayame placed her hands up trying to calm to petite woman in front of her. "You can't go back. When a mating mark is removed, your jaki is weakened. You won't stand a chance!"

"I know that. I won't let you guys get involved-"

"You're staying here until you heal." Kouga interrupted quickly. "You were placed in my care and I ain't going to watch you get close to death again. Just get yourself cleaned up and we'll take care of you until you can go on your own."

_And go where? Am I even welcomed anywhere else but here?_ Kagome thought, her brown furrowed. She felt overwhelmed and so utterly betrayed. _Maybe I need to leave. When I come back, I will wreck havoc on Sesshomaru and Rin's life. That I can promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Awakening

_One Year Later_

The summer came in quickly, the sun shining, promising new beginnings. Flowers bloomed against all odds with the heat on the side of the mountain she was looking down. The forest was vast as she stared into the horizon. She could see everything but she felt so hollow.

Her chest burned and her mating mark was a dull pain at best. The simple white kimono hid her horrendous scar that went from her right collarbone all the way to her left hip, black and angry. There were a few scars on her face where Sesshomaru's claws had leaked the highly corrosive poison, but fortunately for her, they added more of a unique look.

There was something missing and it was making her restless. She was itching to wander and explore, the place she thought she knew was a reminder of the man she loved. Did she still love him? What was love? Was it a fleeting feeling that made her weak? She scoffed.

"We're goin' for a hunt soon. Do you wanna join?" Kouga's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"No. I'm okay. I'm going to go to shore." Kagome sighed. She wanted to see these strange contraptions the Chinese were bringing in the west. Rumors of human controlling fire and metal made her on edge.

The Elder Youkai was stirring something up in the North and she felt like it had to do with the human evolving faster than they anticipated. They were becoming more knowledgeable with medicine, living longer, repopulating faster, and they seemed like they were on the edge of revolting.

Not to mention, the Elders heard about her recent… problem and were attempting to find her. Sesshomaru's mating bond made her off limits to being killed but since he had revoked his claim, she was free game. As if they could find her… she managed to stay off Sesshomaru's radar for the time being.

He should know that if she didn't want to be found, no one would find her. Before she was a General, she was Inu-Taisho's most trusted assassin. He had found her at a young age born in blood.

Her species was slaughtered for the transgressions of their Elder. In the youkia courts, the Kuro Inu Elder had gone mad, his beast completely overtaking him. It was said that his jaki suddenly stopped keeping the beast at bay. He had attempted to slaughter the entire Elder court, save a few of them.

The order to wipe the kuro inu was quick and effective. But her mother had managed to escape for a while, pregnant with Kagome. Unfortunately the panther tribe had caught up to her while she was giving birth.

But in came Inu-No-Taisho. The panther tribe and Inu tribe where at a war, bloodshed inevitable. Just a newborn pup, Kagome was helpless, the blood of other youkai coating her. It wasn't until the end that she was picked up by him and brought back to the Western citadel. She was raised in secrecy, trained at a young age, groomed to be the assassin. No one knew of her until Touga knew he was in trouble.

Even Sesshomaru.

It was a rocky start with the two considering she had to shadow him at every corner when he had to patrol. A few times he managed to lop of a chunk of her hair in warning. To retaliate back she's singe his growing mokomoko. It wasn't until his father's death did they manage to be able to sit next to each other and have a meaningful conversation.

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time, knowing her latest venture would be tricky. Crossing over to the western lands put her in Sesshomaru's radar. Not that she didn't want to confront him, but she didn't want to fight. She had managed to find in herself that she couldn't physically hurt him, but she would make sure his empire fell.

"Be safe, ya hear." Kouga snapped her out of her musing.

"You know it." Kagome chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had become colder to everyone who was close to him, his own bitterness shaping him. He trusted no one's words except his brother Inu-Yasha, who had yet to disclose information on Kagome's whereabouts.<p>

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and looked at the scrolls that were stack high. Half of it was request from near by villages for food or help. Other scrolls from his spies alerting him that many foreigners were breaching the lands. Many of them Sesshomaru ignored with great distaste. He noticed that the human population was growing quickly and evolving faster than normal.

_Father must be rolling in his grave laughing_, he scoffed. _He warned the elders that the human's would expand._

He looked at his father's fangs that sat in their case. He was instructed to not use them until absolutely necessary or until his tail split, signifying that he was a powerful enough. He wanted to use them now… He wanted to tear down the forests to find his mate.

Each night he was plagued with the nightmare of Kagome's face. He would see the day he hurt her and removed the mating mark. Her pain, her anguish, and her tears were permanently branded into his mind. Her blood stained his hands forever. He would wake up and look around for as if expecting her to be lying next to him sleeping peacefully and wake her up with a gentle kiss.

He would walk as if in a trance to the wardrobe and grab a silk kimono and inhale the scent that still remained. Oh how he longed to have his tenshi back in his arms. Now it seemed impossible. He damned himself and he knew there would be no possible salvation in his future.

If he could see her again he would try and get her to see it his way and show her why he reacted that way. He would fight for her hand again and cherish the ground she walked on. He would not give up his pride though.

Even through all the anguish he had caused her, his pride was too much for him to not have. His pride held him back from begging Inu-Yasha for the whereabouts of Kagome. He shook his head in disgust. If he had not fallen for Rin's lie he would not be in such pain.

His eyes darkened at the thought of Rin's name. He growled in revulsion. He had thrown that _child_ in the dungeons still trying to find the perfect punishment. Nothing could ever atone for her sin. So he just let her rot.

Not only did he lose his lovely mate, he also lost his guidance for his army. He always valued her opinion when it came to war. There was a sense of separation in his army.

Most of all Sesshomaru longed for Kagome's body next to his when he woke up. He missed her smiles that made his day much better, the way her body formed to his when he held her close, and her tantalizing curves that would press against him sinfully. Her scent of roses and vanilla was never to linger in their room.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the oncoming scent of his brother. He was used to his brother coming into his office unannounced.

"I'm leavin'." Said Inu-Yasha surprising Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Because I am tired of ya! This place reminds me of her too much. You aren't exactly helping. You have become the biggest asshole I have ever met in my fucking life!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

He stormed up to Sesshomaru's desk and slammed his fist down, cracking the wood. "I can never forgive you for what you have done to Kagome! You ruined her life and you don't even care! You exiled her out of a place that had become her home for longer than I've been here!"

Sesshomaru stood up quickly and backhanded his brother.

"You tread on VERY dangerous grounds Inu-Yasha! Don't you ever say this Sesshomaru doesn't care! This Sesshomaru searched high and low for Kagome." Sesshomaru roared. The teen stood up and wiped the blood that came out of his mouth.

"I could give less of a shit because I know you don't care! If father were alive he would disown you! After a year, I have watched become worse then anyone I met!" bellowed Inu-Yasha. He was beyond pissed. His eyes frequently passed over from amber to red. The similar blue stripes that adorned Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's face became jagged and his fangs began to lengthen.

"I have tried to tolerate you but I can't anymore! You say you search but you don't look at the plain truth in front of you! If you were to honestly find her do you think she would want you back? Could she ever love you again? You hurt her mentally and physically, even removed the mating mark! She must be in pain everyday because of your fuckin' stupidity!" The fifteen year old yelled.

"GET OUT!" bellowed Sesshomaru. He threw the desk against the wall and Inu-Yasha smirked. He knew that this was his way out. Get his brother so mad at him that he will throw him out.

"Gladly." Inu-Yasha said as he walked away. "I'll go and get Kagome and keep her away from you. Bastard." He felt a vase whiz by his head narrowly missing. He turned his head and saw that his brother was on the verge of transforming. His nose was elongating into the fearsome snout, his canines becoming larger and sharper, and red began to seep into the iris of his eyes.

"I hope you are happy." Was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before his vision began to turn red and he lunged at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha quickly slammed the door and heard Sesshomaru's heavy body collide with the door and he laughed and ran into the night. His brother's howl echoed into the night.

Sesshomaru did his best to calm his beast but it was raging inside of him. It demanded respect from his brother and retribution for his sly words. He shook and could only remember feeling like this when he learned of his father's misdeed.

"_Sesshomaru." His voice was crisp and commanding. Adorn in warrior garb, the tall man looked at his young son, realizing his pup would soon be old enough to fight with him. His son was the spitting image of himself, although he wore his silver hair down. _

_ "Father." Sesshomaru stoically replied. They stood at the top of the large stonewall that protected their fortress, light peeking through the mountains. The sun would rise soon and he knew his father had to go patrol the lands._

_ "Soon it will be your duty to patrol our lands. I will start to have one of my assassins follow you tonight-"_

_ "This Sesshomaru needs no weakling to follow him." He snarled, hurt that his father would allow an assassin to follow him. He was the heir to the throne and a powerful one!_

_ "We pride ourselves in doing things honorably but I will not say the same for our enemies. I will not risk your life because you are too prideful." Inu-Taisho spat back, letting his anger get the best of him. "I will have one of my best shadowing you."_

_ "Who?"_

_ Inu-Taisho stiffened. He had expected the question but had not prepared an answer. There was a silence that cut thick through the air. His son would have to be aware of the assassin that protected the walls of their citadel but the Youkai Courts would have his head if they knew who exactly his best was._

_ Sesshomaru was entering his full adulthood, his mokomoko emerging. He too would eventually have a split tail much like his father that held a majority of the jaki. He was growing into his body that had shot up to over six feet tall, barely shorter than his father. To humans, he looked around eighteen. He was groomed at a young age to take the throne in case of Inu-Taisho's untimely death._

_ "There are things you will need to learn soon my son." Inu-Taisho glances at his prodigy wearily. "There are secrets that can destroy this citadel if you are blindsided by it. I will be back in a few days. Keep your mother entertained and your nose out of trouble pup."_

_ "Do not allow yourself to be blinded by the Elders." He said quietly. _

_ "You speak blasphemy." Sesshomaru said furrowing his eyebrows._

_ "We are all unaware of the truth pup." Inu-Taisho growled. "Be weary of what is the truth and what isn't."_

_ "You speak as if you want to revolt like the Kuro-Inu…"_

_ "Maybe. Maybe we weren't given the whole truth when they were slaughtered."_

_ "They lost all senses and attacked the elders." Sesshomaru said confused, unsure of if his sire was losing his mind as well."_

_ "Kagome come out." Inu-Taisho said commandingly. _

_ A small figure jumped from the trees, surprising Sesshomaru. He stared in shock at the small female in front of him. Dressed in a simple kimono, she was slender and petite, Her black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Silver marking proudly glowing, showing off her kuro inu heritage. She barely stood to Sesshomaru's chest, the small size another give away that she was different. He sniffed carefully and smelt her spicy scent of jaki mixed with the sweet scent of vanilla. She definitely smelt dangerous._

_ "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed low, her eyes never leaving his. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_ "Kuro-Inu." Sesshomaru snarled, his claws dripping with poison. Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow at the younger lord._

_ "Stand down." Inu-Taisho said demandingly, letting his jaki flow out to suppress his son. "You will not harm her-"  
>"As if he could." Kagome snorted crossing her arms, then wincing as she felt the harsh jaki clash with hers. "Geeze sorry!"<em>

_ "You kept her?!" Seshomaru was pissed. His father blatantly disrespected the Elders law. _

_ "I'm not a pet you little shit." Kagome said hotly as she leapt up on a tree branch, sitting comfortably. "You don't know the truth."_

_ "You dare talk back to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hissed. He knew his sire had wanted this female alive but her blatant disrespect was really unnerving him. "You are dirt beneath my feet-"_

_ "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru instantly whimpered at the alpha that was currently reining back his beast. "You will learn to be around each other. That's an order."_

_ "You give orders but you disobey the Elders." Sesshomaru sneered. He was caught by surprise when Touga lashed out and smacked his son across the face, sending him into a tree. _

_ "You will respect your Alpha pup." Touga growled. He softened and rubbed his temples. "You may hate me for it now pup, but you will learn later."_

**AN.** I'd really like to thank you all who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me and it's fueling me to write this story fast.

Next chapter will introduce Shippo, Miroku, and Sango! Times are changing and humans are stronger. Soon there will be a rip in society, not knowing who has the upper hand. Review please!


End file.
